Shoot to Thrill
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: AU - Charlie Swan was once one of the best damn hunters the world had seen. Partners with John Winchester, they had raised their kids together.. Until Renee took Charlie to court and Bella was taken. Years later, what happens when the boys meet up with one helluva huntress?
1. Prologue

HELLO ALL! Yes, I'm now in the process of THREE stories. I recently found this X-over and HAD to get in on it.. So now I have MSLNM and Discissum.. (Discissum is posted on my fic twin's profile. Go check it out and drop it a review. LADY KATHRYNE)

1997, July

"Sammy! You just hit me in the ribs!" A young female voice whined from the back of a moving vehicle, causing the two adults up front to roll their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bells! I can't control what I do in a dream. YOU pinched me on purpose!" An equally young male voice whined back, causing a growl to sound from somewhere back there as well.

"Will you two knock it off? Sammy, stop flailing in your sleep. You're in a car. Bells, no pinching. Don't make me separate you because I do NOT want to be in the middle."

Dual chuckles came from up front, causing hunter green eyes to flash at the two adults in the mirror, "Hello, PARENTS! Can you help me please? I'm thirteen, not thirty!"

Charlie Swan turned and looked at the trio in the back, "I'd say you're doing just fine with the two seven year olds, Dean."

Road trips were ALWAYS a hoot with this group.

John Winchester and Charlie Swan had been best friends since diapers, and hunters since the death of John's wife six and a half years ago. Dean was old enough to remember the fire that had trapped his mom to the ceiling and the bad man who was trying to hurt his younger brother and Bella.. He'd been fiercely protective ever since.

Oddly enough, Sam and Bella shared a birthday and were more often mistaken for twins. Sam had dark, sandy hair he'd inherited from his mother and Bella had dark hair from Charlie. Since it was apparent that Dean was also Sam's brother, they just assumed the two young children were twins. It worked well on some of their hunts. The kids always loved to be involved, and lately Dean was taking more to the profession than he used to.. He had a great skill for it as well as the drive and (when Bella and Sam were safe) focus.

John and Charlie were on the way to Phoenix, Arizona. There had been reports of all sorts of variety- a potential hunter's delight. So the kids had hopped in the Impala that Dean coveted more than his dad did and took off, packed with plenty of snacks, books, clothes and games for the kids in the back.

Sam had sat behind Charlie with Bella in the middle and Dean behind John, as he always sat behind the driver. It basically made him the driver of the backseat and he liked that. Bella had refused to not sit beside her Dean, so she stuck herself between her two favorite boys. Charlie and John had shared a silent look, amused by Bella's apparent crush on the teen.

They had just hit the state line when Charlie's personal line had started to ring.. Renee.

Renee was Bella's mother. Once Bella had hit age one, Renee had taken off. She was tired of being pinned down. She wanted to go out, live life.. And forget that her best friend Mary Winchester had been burned alive. She'd left Bella with Charlie because even at that age, she refused to leave Sam.. And the only one who could get her to stop crying was Dean.

"Hey Belly-Bean! It's your mom." Charlie crowed to the young female. She was engaged in a very heated game of travel Connect-4 with Dean.

"Tell mommy I'll talk to her later. I have to concencrate or Dean will win." She muttered in reply, her eyes not leaving the small board.

Charlie shook his head and flipped open his phone, "Hey Renee. Bella said she will call you later. She's gotta CONCENTRATE." John snorted, holding in his laughter at Bella trying to use such an adult word as concentrate..

Then he saw Charlie pale.

"Renee, you can't do that. You haven't had her since she was one. Why on Earth should I give her to you?"... "Well I don't care! Bella's still receiving a proper home-schooled education."..."You left her, Renee! What court on Earth would give you custody?!"..."UNFIT PARENT!?"

With that, John took Charlie's phone and threw it out the window.

The car held a very potent silence..

Bella looked up at the back of her daddy's head, "Daddy?"

Charlie turned and look at his daughter in the back.. One hand each clutching one of her boys, her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him in a watery plea.

"Sweetie... Your mommy wants you to come stay with her for awhile. She wants you to go to a real school and make some friends.. She says you won't be happy with us anymore."

"But I am happy! I swears! Don't send me away."

Charlie turned and looked out the windshield.. Silence descended on the car once more.

Two hours later, Bella was kicking and screaming as Renee forced her into her Jeep and buckled her into a booster-seat. She was kicking, screaming, biting and clawing but Renee was not budging. Sam and Dean were yelling for her, trying to get to her while John and Charlie held them back. Tears were running down all their faces.

Renee faced Charlie cooly, "If you decide you want to visit, call ahead first. You may come.. Alone."

John looked stricken. Renee had never had a problem with him that he knew of. At one point, she'd been like his sister. What had Mary's death turned HER into?

Bella beat on the windows.

"Daddy! Sammy! Dean! SAVE ME! Uncle John! HELP! Don't let her take me!"

Dean fought harder against his father's hold.

"BELLA!"

Renee quickly hopped in her vehicle and sped away..

Dean and Sam sagged in the hold of the older men and they all stood defeated as they watched their girl disappear...


	2. 01

2008, July

Dean let out a small yell of joy as he cruised down the open highway in the Impala.

HIS Impala.

When he'd gotten a real license at 17, John had signed the title over to him. He and Charlie were now cruising around in a baby blue Mustang they had restored from Bobby's old scrapyard.

Sammy was 18 now. He was taking him to his first bar to celebrate, a freshly made fake ID safely in Sam's wallet.

For years, the brothers had been solo now. Once, Sam had tried to go solo and live a "apple pie" life in college but that dream shattered when his girlfriend Jess was taken out by the same demon that had taken their mother.

With the help of Charlie, Team Winchester (John, Dean and Sam) had taken down ol' Yellow Eyes. Free from his obsession with revenge, Sam was content-ish to be back with Dean on the road..

They thought about Bella a lot. They used to talk to her on the phone whenever they could get away with it. Charlie would call, ask for Bella and then pass the phone over. But Renee caught them and since then it was harder and harder. Phone calls got shorter and shorter, letters got returned when Renee moved so they purposefully didn't have her address.. The boys always knew they were incomplete..

Was Bella happy? Did she do normal things? Was she going to college? Boyfriend?

Sam's phone chirped with message from Bobby sending them to a hunt in the same place they'd last seen Bella. Dean slipped his mask on and Sam sighed in sadness. So close to their Bells, but so far away..

When they arrived in Phoenix, the first thing they did was check into a motel. After that, they decided to hit up a local watering hole. Sam was nervous about drinking with his new fake ID, but Dean told him to suck it up and drink..

'The Canteen' was a hole in the wall place but it seemed to do a good business. They ordered a few beers and claimed a pool table. They hustled a few games, made some money and seemed to be having a good night..

Dean laughed when one of his favorite Cake songs came on the jukebox. He rolled up his sleeves and started singing along while he played against Sam.

"I want a girl with a mind like a diamond. I want a girl who knows what's best. I want a girl with shoes that cut, and eyes that burn like cigarettes"

Dean knew his perfect female was probably nowhere out there. She had to be as sexy as him.. He would love it if he found a female hunter who could keep up. The only one he knew was Jo and other than being jailbait, she was most likely an undercover lesbian.. He wanted a girl who could keep up with him in drinking, and who knew her way around an engine..

"I want a girl with the right allocations. Who's fast and thorough, and sharp as a tack. She's playing with her jewelry. She's putting up her hair. She's touring the facility, and picking up slack."

But until he found that girl, which would be never in his mind, he would play the field and scratch his itch whenever it needed it.

He noticed a lovely ass swaying by the jukebox and suddenly felt VERY itchy. He missed his shot due to the distraction and didn't even bitch when he had to surrender the run of the table to his brother.

Zooming out of her ass, he noticed she was a very nice looking (from the back anyway) brunette. She had lovely curves, certain ones currently wrapped in black leather to keep decency. A very short black leather skirt.. A very tight black leather halter top.. She also had on thigh-high leather black boots with "fuck-me" heels on them. She had a poolstick planted firmly between her legs as she swayed back and forth waiting to take her shot. Dark curls cascaded down her back to her waist and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"I want a girl with a short skirt, and a long jacket..."

The girl turned to take her shot and from the side profile she looked almost familiar. He wondered if he could use the "Have we met in my dreams" line and get away with it since it was halfway a true question. He noticed she had a perfect rack- not too big, not too small.. He groaned.

"Sammy, I'm getting another beer."

He walked to the bar and ordered a few more beers actually, along with a couple shots of tequila.

"Whiskey sour on the rocks, two bottles and a shot'a crown, barkeep." He heard from beside him. He glanced over and saw a very female hand.. His eyes travelled up and there she was.

He must have caught her eye because she turned to him with a smirk, "Hey there, Cowboy. See somethin' ya like?"

His eyes widened as his heart almost stopped...

"Bella?!"

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella was itching for some entertainment as she loaded up her black Dodge Viper. She was finally 18, and free of that harpy Renee!

She had no clue the real reason her mother had taken her away when she was so small. She'd never really been a parent to Bella. She'd left her to her own devices mostly, only turning mean and angry when Bella was talking to Charlie on the phone, asking about the boys visiting and learning to research hunts on her own.

Renee was a horrible mother. To Bella anyway. She'd had another child with a new husband named Phil. His name was Zeke. Bella hadn't gotten to bond with him much... Renee had kept her away from him. Perhaps she was worried about what Bella would have told the small boy.

Armed with a new mint fake ID, she had went to 'The Canteen' for a few beers. She would crash in a motel and head to a motel for the night before heading to Bobby's.. She would beg for a case. She had spoken to her dad this morning and he had wished her well. She had made him promise not to tell Sam and Dean.. Her Uncle John had grumbled about that but she wanted them to find out after she had a few solo hunts under her belt.

It was pretty early and the bar was almost empty so she grabbed a table and figured as the locals started making bets she would have no problem taking their money..

She had laughed when the Cake song came on the jukebox, thinking about Dean. She had thought of him often, her affection for him never waivering. She had swayed along to the song before walking up to the bar, alcohol on her mind.

She noticed quite the attractive guy checking her out to her right so she turned with a smirk on her face and a quip on her tongue...

Her stomach clenched.

There was no way.. No way in HELL!

But the look on the guy's face said it all.. And it was confirmed when he said her name..

"Bella?!"

"Dean..."


	3. 02

A/N: If anyone at all knows where I could request a banner for this fic, please let me know. If I don't have one lined up, we'll make a contest out of it. Winner gets to be a hunter the gang meets along the way!

Dean shook off his shock. Ironically, 'Shoot to Thrill' had started blaring..

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, turning only to down the shot she had ordered and slap money on the bar.

"I could ask you the same thing! Aren't you supposed to be living some great normal life?"

Bella scoffed, "Please. I was raised a hunter, I'll die a hunter. I packed up and left Renee.." He didn't need to know how long she'd been on her own... Or how long she'd technically been hunting...

"Why would you do that? You had a chance!"

"A chance at WHAT? Watching life pass me by? Or maybe you wanted me to stay my mom's little bitch and silently put up with her hating me."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yes! My dad knows everything. I made him promise not to tell you.. Or Sammy."

A hurt look flashed through Dean's eyes quickly before it was gone again, "You did? Why..?"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "You would have tried to stop me.. It's not like you guys really fought to be in my life anymore anyways. I'm probably still just little Bells to you.. The girl who got sent away."

She turned to walk away with her drinks but Dean grabbed her shoulder, "HEY! WE didn't send you away. Remember that, Princess?"

"You sure didn't come and get me either! Do you know how many nights I stayed awake, bags packed, just waiting on a rescue mission?!"

Dean growled and ran a hand through his hair, "We can't talk about this now. Too public. Do you at least want to come over to the table and tell Sammy happy birthday? I'm sure he'd shit his panties."

Bella tried unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh, "You're still ragging on him?"

"Eh, he's my brother. Gotta do something."

They walked over together and Bella motioned for Dean to stay silent. She walked around the table, keeping her back to Sam before bending over, not caring that he (and Dean) could see ample amounts of her cleavage.

"Well hello there, Birthday Boy!"

Sam's eyes widened and his shot went completely off the table. "BELLS!?"

She laughed and straightened up before holding her arms out to the young hunter, "Happy birthday, twin!"

Sam laughed and pulled her in for a crushing hug, spinning her around as they both laughed together.

Dean was sullen on the inside. She hadn't offered HIM a hug.. She hadn't laughed with HIM.. No, all he got was apparently a bitchy Bells..

Sam asked her all the same questions and actually had the nerve to ask what hotel she was staying at. Was Sam already hitting on Bella? For God's sake didn't she just call him her TWIN?!

"I'm at the hotel of the undecided. I've got everything packed, just no bed yet. It's fine. I'll think of something."

"Stay at our hotel. That way we can hang out."

Bella smiled and if Dean did 'Chick Flick' moments, he's sure his heart would have flipped or whatever.

"Sure! I was actually gonna finish my drink and head out.. Your brother pretty much caused me to shot-gun it all so I'll head by the local liquor store and we can continue the party."

"Sounds good to me, Bells. What about you Dean?"

Dean was snapped out of his perusal of Bella and nodded, "Yeah yeah. Sure. Fine."

Bella smirked, "Something wrong, Dean-o?"

Dean finished off his beer, "Not at all, Belly-Bean. Just gonna gear up for what I predict is going to be a VERY long night."

Exactly 25 minutes later, Dean and Sam were watching Bella pull up in her own baby.

Sam gushed over it. Dean stayed leaning against the Impala while Sam went all around the Dodge.

He jumped when Bella spoke from beside him, "So you ended up with Baby after all?"

Dean smirked, "Of course I did. And the car that my brother is drooling over?"

"HE was a gift from Charlie. His name is Alpha."

Dean nodded, grabbing a beer from a case he'd purchased and popping it open before doing the same with a second that he offered to her.

"Wanna hash this out here in the parking lot while Sammy's drooling? You don't seem to pissed at him."

Bella thought for a minute, taking a long draw on her beer before nodding, "Sure. Rooms should be a place to relax before a hunt and a place to argue only after one.."

She placed her beer gently on the trunk of the Impala before grabbing Dean by the scruff of his shirt and pinning him down next to it, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME?!"

Calmly, he grabbed the two pressure points on her wrist, causing her to release his shirt. He gently pushed her away, though his eyes betrayed him. He was quite angry about that little move.

"Be civil. We're in public. Do that again and I'll have you on your ass." He warned. "As for the rest, Bells we tried! I tried to get to you while that bitch was putting you in the car!"

"Yeah but why didn't you get me AFTER? Hell, Dean! It's been ELEVEN YEARS!"

"Dad and Charlie never came back to Arizona after we left you with us... Charlie visited you but that was it. After that, we still never knew where you were. Charlie couldn't risk a federal kidnapping charge because he knew he'd get locked up forever and then demons would swarm. I wanted to come and get you, Bells. We both did. But we didn't know where you were and honestly after awhile we started to think you were better off having a normal life."

"DEAN WINCHESTER THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I HAVE EVER HEARD! I waited for you. I cried for you! How can you tell me, after the first 7 years of my life, that I was better off with some bitch I didn't even know!?"

"I just wanted better for you! We both did! I'm going to die, a bloody and violent death. Sammy is going to die the same way! We didn't want that for you."

"WELL THAT ISN'T UP TO YOU!" She screamed.

Sam stood by, watching. Dean and Bella had gotten closer and closer to each other as they yelled.

"Dudes. Just kiss and get it over with already."

In perfect synchronization, both snapped their heads towards him, "WHAT?"

Sam shrugged, "Look how close you two are.."

The looked back at each other and jumped apart, causing Sam to laugh more.

"Bells, you used to say you were going to marry Dean when we were kids. Is that not true anymore? Breaking the engagement?"

Bella growled and shot a glare at Sam before picking her bags up and stalking towards the hotel office, "I AM SO GETTING MY OWN ROOM!"


	4. 03

**Hi guys! Welcome to chapter 3 of Shoot to Thrill! I've been amazed at the response this has gotten. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm still trying to find a banner person to make an awesome banner for this story. Any suggestions?**

_Bella POV_

With a huff, I threw my bags onto the spare bed and myself onto the other. Fuck Sam.

Did I still think Dean was attractive? Yes.  
>Am I happy to be with them again? Yes.<p>

But I still had a lot of hurt to get over. They'd all but abandoned me and it seems they lived a happy go-lucky life without me and would probably have been content to stay that way.

Thinking like a hunter, I quickly got up and began to salt the borders of my room. I also used carpet fresh to make a rather nice devil's trap, a trick I found that had actually worked while with my mother. She'd been so mad, but when I purchased the stuff myself she could suck it- and I'd told her as such.

I didn't love my mother. Sad, but true. She'd been absentee from my life for years and then BAM!- Ripped away from the only family I'd ever known.. She'd placed all these bogus restrictions on my dad just so we could see each other. She didn't even act like a parent either. I'd get myself up for school, wait for the bus all alone.. Come home, do my homework, and make dinner.. I'd burned myself quite a few times teaching myself and I played my own nurse too.

Pain is just weakness leaving the body..

Once I hit my teens, I was able to get a membership to the gym at the YMCA to tone my muscles. Hard days and long nights of burning agony in my muscles, but eventually that stopped. On one of Renee's whims, we'd taken all the classes for martial arts that she could find. It made me think of my time spent in Bobby's old scrap yard.. Once, we'd even cleared it out and had a battle royale Thunderdome style.

A knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts. I grabbed my knife and edged to the door, slowly peeking it open.

Sammy's goofy grin could have blinded me through the crack I'd made.

With a growl, I closed the door to unlatch it and then opened it, careful not to break my salt line.

"May I help you boys?" I purred irritatedly.

"We come bearing a case and booze." Dean replied, holding up what looked to be a case of beer.. Then he smacked Sam's arm and he called attention to his laptop.

"Yeah sure, come in. No funny business, I'm still pissed. And don't break my salt."

_Dean POV_

Walking into her room, I was quite impressed.. And maybe even a little jealous. Sam and I were packed into our room like sardines and she had an extra bed! Guess that's our fault though, not hers.. Well.. Sam's anyways. What a little bitch.

I noted the devil's trap on the floor, "That work?"

Bella smirked and grabbed a beer from my case, popping it open, "Of course it works. If it hadn't been tested I wouldn't have done it... Easily taken care of by house keeping."

I nodded, "Impressive, Bells."

I saw her flinch and it felt like a punch to my heart. I hated how abandoned she must feel. I felt the same way when Dad and Charlie used to leave us at hotels for days.. We'd left her with Renee for years.

Sam took command of the tiny hotelroom table and started talking about the new case.

"Seems like there's a basic Salt & Burn in Florida.. There's also a werewolf in Louisiana, a Djinn in North Carolina and, cliche of cliches, witches in Salem, Mass... Take your pick."

"Would you not usually look for cases in the state you're already in?" She quipped, taking a draw on her beer.

"Usually, but we figured you'd want to be out of Arizona as fast as possible.."

She made a face of agreement and killed her beer, tossing the one in the trash before opening another. She held it for a minute and I had it all figured out. She drank like Charlie. Kill the first one, nurse the rest.. Unless you were going to get drunk.

I tuned out their chatter, stupidly, and began to once again take in Bella.

She was so beautiful. It did make me feel like a perv, kinda.. She was legal now.. But this was Bella. I'd grown up with this girl. I'd protected this girl just like I protected Sam, lil Bitch. But now she wasn't a little girl.. She was a strong woman. You could tell just by looking at her that she had the strength and stealth of a panther.. Or any wild cat really. Her hair was so long that following it all the way down could end up with you slapped because it was right above her tailbone. I would love to run my fingers through it.. Like one kick ass angel.. Perhaps I shouldn't touch her at all, even in passing. I'd been to Hell...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pillow being thrown at my face, "DEAN!"

I glared at my brother, "WHAT?! Little bitch."

"Jerk.. We agreed on the Salem case but Bella wants to make a stop at Bobby's. Good with you?"

"Uh yeah, yeah.. Sure."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What were you thinking so hard about?"

I cleared my throat, "Hell.."

She looked confused and Sam looked guilty..

"I think I'm going to run across the street and grab some pie. Anyone want anything?"

I stifled how her laughter made me feel inside, "You still have an obsession with pie?"

"Pie is amazing and never lets you down." I quipped.

She shook her head, "I'll have a slice of their pizza, a cream soda and grab a thing of Gatorade. I have money in my-"

"-Nope! It's on me. Especially seeing as Sam pissed you off and caused you to get your own room."

I ignored my brother's glare, "Sammy?"

"Water with anything that looks edible without meat."

"Aww Sammy. You're still doing the vegetarian thing? How do you survive?! The salads at that gas station are actually good though. All their stuff is. It's like a mini-diner. Amazing."

"It's not a THING, but yes. And fine. I'll have a water and a salad with ranch dressing."

_Bella POV_

Dean left and I instantly turned to Sam, "What happened to him?"

He looked straight at me as if expecting me to believe his honesty, but I still knew his tick. "Nothing.. Same ol' Dean."

I growled and launched myself forwards, pressing my knees into his chest as I pinned him on the floor, "That is NOT the same old Dean! You looked guilty when he said Hell. WHY?!"

He struggled a bit before giving up, "You realize it's completely emasculating to have a female pin me like this."

"SAM! STOP FUCKING AROUND!"

He sighed, "Dean went to Hell..."

"WHAT?!"

"DEAN WENT TO HELL-"

And that's when the door opened and Dean was back..


	5. 04

_Normal POV_

Dean's face paled as he took in the sight of Bella with his brother pinned down and him screaming out secrets. Then the anger came.

He placed the food down before turning and slamming the door closed.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAM!?"

"Uhm.. Uh.."

"That was MY thing to tell IF I WANTED TO... AND I DIDN'T!"

Bella stood off of Sam and stood infront of Dean. Her eyes were glassy and her voice was small, "You went to Hell?"

Dean's anger deflated and he looked ashamed, "Yeah Bells.. I went to Hell."

_Bella POV_

I was trying very hard to push back my tears. Dean, my amazing and strong childhood hero, had went to Hell...

I honestly couldn't fathom it. That would mean Dean had died, right? And that when he died he'd been a bad person?

Dean was never a bad person.. No matter how much of a 'meanie butt' he was when I was little, he'd also been my knight in shining armor. He'd saved me from vampires, rescued me from witches.. Once, I broke my leg when we were helping with a ghost hunt and he'd carried me all the way back to the Impala.. And we'd been a good ways away from it just in case.

So what had caused Dean to be sent to HELL?

"Why?"

I hated myself for how small and weak I sounded. But my heart was breaking for the man infront of me.

"It's all my fault." I heard Sam say, and I turned to look at him.

"What?"

I was led over to sit on my bed by Dean and he squatted down infront of me, "I went to Hell.. I made a deal with a Crossroads Demon.. I did it to save Sam. And I would do it again. Sam died.. So I made a deal to bring him back."

She glared at Sam, "How is that your fault?!"

"Because I was tainted.. When we were kids, the demon that killed mom fed me his blood.. He wanted to make me one of his children and we were supposed to lead some army. Dean and I went around trying to take him out while Dad was going for revenge.. It was down to me and one other and well.. He killed me."

Her eyes widened. "Woah woah woah.. So not only did Sam DIE but YOU-" she turned to glare at me, her beautiful hair flowing like silk as she turned.. (So not manly thoughts. Dammit Dean) "-YOU went to HELL and NO ONE TOLD ME?!"

I winced, "Bells.. That's not exactly something you want to go around telling people."

"WHAT?! SO NOW I AM JUST PEOPLE?! WHAT THE FUCK DEAN!?"

I growled, "STOP twisting this around! I went to Hell! Okay?! And even though you are still one of the most important people in my ENTIRE LIFE, it's not something I want to talk about!"

"How did you get out?" She growled..

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

She started looking at Sam and I suspiciously, "How.. Did you.. Get out?"

"I'm still really not sure but-"

"Wrong answer".. Then Sam and I were practically swimming in Holy Water.


	6. 05

_Bella POV_

I almost laughed at myself when all I got after their bath in Holy Water was glares.

Almost.

"A girl can never be too careful." I preened.

Dean ripped away half his shirt to reveal a tattoo.. I drooled a little bit on the inside (Dean's still hot... Come on) but then focused on the strange choice of ink.

"Dean, why are you flashing your nipple at me?"

I heard Sam swallow a laugh before answering, "Look at the tattoo."

"So he has ink. Big deal. I've got a tattoo as well.."

Dean huffed, "It's a symbol that stops possession! Dammit Bells, it's US!"

"You don't know how you got out of HELL! Come on!"

"Had you let me FINISH you would know it was-"

"Me." a strange voice said from behind me.

I turned and in an instant I had my gun, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Dean pushed my gun down, "Bella. This is Cas."

"And how did he get in here?!"

"I am an angel of the Lord." This Cas person stated.

I burst out laughing, "Oh that's rich. Really. An angel. Don't you have a cloud to be sitting on with a harp or something?"

He looked confused, "I am not a cherub."

I cleared my throat, "Okay. So you are, supposedly, an angel."

"I am an angel of the Lord." He stated again, almost like a robot.

"You sure? You're a little weird."

"Cas isn't used to humans, Bells." Sam stated, drying his hair with a towel.

"It is I who raised Dean from Perdition. He is needed."

I glanced at Dean before looking back at Cas, "Needed?"

"To stop the end of the world, yes."

_Dean POV_

Bella's face was quite comical. I had VIP status and it's about time she figured it out. At least it put Hell and torture out of her mind...

"So! Why are you HERE? In my room?"

"I sensed Dean's need of me. I've known Dean all of his life.. Hello Isabella."

"Dude, my name is BELLA." She growled.

Cas looked confused, "No. You are Isabella Marie Swan, offspring of Renee and Charles Swan. Conceived in-"

"WOAH! Stop right there, feather butt. I meant that I don't go by Isabella. I prefer to be called Bella."

"Just like we call you Cas but your name is Castiel." Dean tacked on.

Realization flickered through Cas' eyes, "I am sorry."

"Talk about my parents CONCEIVING ME again and we won't be friends anymore."

He frowned more, if that was possible, "Then may I request you not imply there are feather on my hindquarters?"

Bella giggled, "I like you, Cas."

"Er.. Thank you?"

I cleared my throat, "Okay Cas."

"You are no longer upset?" He questioned, looking at me in his normal way.

"Nope. All good here."

With a flutter of wings and no goodbye, Cas was gone in normal fashion.

Bella was back to smirking at me, "So you've got an angel on the payroll? Nice."

"Don't you mean WE?"

She looked down and picked at the motel comforter, "Dean. You're meant to save the world.. I'm just Bella Swan. I think it's best that we do this hunt and I go to Bobby's to get an assignment on my own."

My hands clenched, "No dice. You come with us or we don't go. That's the deal."

"Dean-"

"No. You had planned to come with us before you met Cas. You're not leaving now just because you found out we have a main mission to go with our side missions."

Sam broke the tension by placing Bella's not-so-hot pizza between us along with my pie.

We ate in relative silence.

"We uh.. We have to leave pretty decently tomorrow. Bobby's first, then the mission. No point in having two cars." Sam said, clearly not liking the silence in the room.

"Yeah uhm.. Goodnight then guys."

Back in our own room, I was almost asleep when I heard her start screaming...


End file.
